I plan to continue investigations into the experimental pathology of the optic nerve and chiasm. Ethambutol, monoamine oxidase inhibitor, and alcohol-induced lesions are being studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lessell, S.: Histopathology of Experimental Ethambutol Intoxication. Invest. Ophthal. 15:765-769, 1976. Kuwabara, T., and Lessell, S.: Electron Microscopic Study of Extraocular Muscles in Myotonic Dystrophy. Amer. J. Ophthal. 82:303-309, 1976.